hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Test Day: Transcript, Part 2
Scene: Still Hanazuki's moon Hanazuki: 'What do you mean she's on her way?! '''Kiazuki: '(Feigns fear) Don't you see? If she doesn't like your moon, she'll have to take you away! 'Hanazuki: '(Gasps) But I can't let that happen! I love this moon too much! Maybe I can reason with her? 'Kiazuki: '''I wouldn't try it, Hanazuki. Yurizuki is VERY strict. One slip-up, and she'll send you packing. '''Hanazuki: '(Starting to glow lime-green) 'Kiazuki: '''Best of luck to you! Hope your moon will make the cut! (Walks away, leaving Hanazuki very worried) ~Scene fades out to Hanazuki pacing back and forth in front of Sleepy Unicorn~ '''Hanazuki: '''What am I gonna do? If I fail, I'll never see you or my moon again! '''Sleepy: '''And who exactly did you hear this from? '''HanazukI: '''Kiazuki told me about Yurizuki and her past, and how strict she is when it comes to judging moons. '''Sleepy: '''Huh. Figures. Well, Hanazuki, I know about Yurizuki too. She might be strict now, what with her past, but she's still very fair. '''Hanazuki: '(Looks up) You think so? 'Sleepy: '''I know so. Wisdom and fairness are practically the same thing, and Yurizuki is VERY wise. I don't think you'll have much to worry about. Just make sure your moon is the best it can be, and you'll be fine. '''Hanazuki: '...How can I do that? 'Sleepy: '(Asleep) 'Hanazuki: '(Shakes her head and smiles) Typical Sleepy. (Takes out her treasure and observes it) Hmm...maybe if I grow this treasure tree, Yurizuki will see I'm capable of watching over my moon! (Puts it away) But that won't be enough...how else can I improve? (Hears hemkas laughing and chattering. She turns and sees them chucking goo at each other. Hanazuki looks thoughtful) ~Scene changes to Hemkas in a line, with Hanazuki pacing up and down in front of them~ 'Hanazuki: '''Listen up, you guys! We have an important guest on her way here, and I want you all on your BEST behavior. '''Red: '(Untelligible protesting) 'Hanazuki: '''I mean it, Red! This is your creator we're talking about! Yurizuki herself! We fail this, I'll never see you again! Your very LIVES depend on this judgement! Do you understand? '''Dazzlesence Jones: '''Hey, HZ! There's an unknown ship flying over the hor-''iiiiiii-zon! 'Hanazuki: '''Eep! It's her! Now?! Everyone, be ready! (Ship lands on the ground. Yurizuki steps out) '''Yurizuki: '(Steps out of her ship and looks up, seeing Hanazuki there, who is struggling to fight the lime-green color in her hair from showing) Hello there. 'Hanazuki: '''Uh...hi. Um, welcome to our Hanazuki! I'm moon! Er, uh, I mean, Hanazuki, I... '''Yurizuki: '(Raises eyebrow) 'Hanazuki: '(Gulps and smiles nervously) Uh...why don't I show you around? ~Scene transits to the Talking Mountain, where the Feisty Treasure Tree is~ 'Hanazuki: '''So, um, I've been growing these bad boys for quite a while! Hehe...feisty-looking, isn't it? '''Yurizuki: '''It DOES look healthy. '''Treasure Tree: '(Starts to droop) 'Yurizuki: '(Eyes widen) 'Hanazuki: '(Laughs nervously) Oh, they get tired from protecting the moon sometimes. That's why we have this special goop to keep it on its toes! Roots? 'Yurizuki: '''And you goop the trees on your own? Or do you have help? '''Kiazuki: '(Steps next to Hanazuki) I'm sure Yurizuki would LOVE to hear about your hemkas and how disciplined they are, Hanazuki! 'Yurizuki: '(Turns to Kiazuki, then Hanazuki) Your hemkas? 'Hanazuki: '''Oh, yeah! Haha...my hemkas. Lemme just call em...(Turns) Hemkas! Front and center! '''Hemkas: '(Peek out from behind rocks) 'Hanazuki: '(Glances at Yurizuki nervously, shrugs sheepishly, then turns again) Hemkas! I said, front and center! 'Hemkas: '...(Mimic Hanazuki and laugh) 'Zikoro: '(Barks and starts chasing them) 'Hemkas: '(Shriek and run towards the moonflowers) 'Hanazuki: '''Ah, here they come! (Realizes they aren't slowing down) Wait a sec...guys! Stop! Hold on! WHOA! (Hemkas speed past her and dive-bomb into a goop pool, engulfing Yurizuki and Hanazuki in goop. Some gets on the tree as well, healing it) '''Yurizuki: '(Coughs then wipes her mouth) What just happened? 'Hanazuki: '(Starts to feel fear again, but tries to control it) Oh, the hemkas need to let loose every now and then. Being orderly is a bit of a challenge. 'Yurizuki: '(Glance at the tree) Well, your tree's looking better, I will say that. Can I see you grow one? 'Hanazuki: '''W-What? '''Yurizuki: '''I would like to see you grow a tree...please. '''Hanazuki: '(Pulls out the treasure again and observes its shape, which is a heart locket) Um...uh...I...Okay. (Puts treasure in the ground, but nothing happens) Hehe, lemme just...(Srains herself, trying to feel calmer. The treasure glows lavender very faintly, but it turns lime-green and back again. As it does this, the treasure starts shaking) 'Yurizuki: '''Um, Hanazuki? I think you should-- '''Hanazuki: '(Shouts in a panicky voice, switching between lavender and lime-green) I got this! I can fix it! (Treasure shakes even more violently) 'Hemkas: '(Rushing towards Hanazuki, sounding worried) 'Kiazuki: '(Also running to her) Wait! Hanazuki, stop! It's gonna--! (Treasure explodes, blowing everyone back) 'Hanazuki: '(Gets up shakily, and stares around her. Everyone is on the ground, and the treasure is blown apart. She pick up two pieces, then turns blue begins to cry) 'Blue: '(Hops up to her) 'Hanazuki: '(Picks Blue up and hugs him) I'm sorry...I am SO sorry...I couldn't help you...maybe you'll be better off facing the Big Bad without me here...I don't even know what I'm doing half the time...I'm no moonflower. I'm a failure. 'Kiazuki: '(Looks sorry and sympathetic) 'Hanazuki: '(Sobs, until someone lifts her chin. Hanazuki sees Yurizuki there, with a smile on her face) 'Yurizuki: '''Having moonflower trouble, I see? '''Hanazuki: '(Sniffs and wipes her eye) I guess I'm not cut out for protecting moons. (Gets up stiffly) Well...let's go. 'Yurizuki: '(Looks amused) Go? Go where? 'Hanazuki: '''To somewhere safe from the Big Bad. I failed the test. Don't I have to leave my moon? '''Yurizuki: '''Leave your moon?! Good grief! Wherever did you get such a nasty idea? '''Hanazuki: '(Casts a side look at Kiazuki) Guess I have a wild imagination. 'Kiazuki: '(Blushes) 'Hanazuki: '(Realizes something) Wait...if you're NOT going to do that...what ARE you going to do? 'Yurizuki: '''I've come across a moonflower or two who don't catch on right away, or have trouble understanding why we do the things we do. I do indeed fly around to test them, but if they fail the test, it might actually be better than passing. '''Hanazuki: '''Really? How? '''Yurizuki: '''You are a very powerful moonflower, Hanazuki. I've seen it. But you need to learn why and how. And that's exactly what I'm here for. '''Kiazuki: '''So...you mean... '''Yurizuki: '''I'll be taking residence on this moon and be Hanazuki's mentor so I can teach her about moonflowers and treasure trees, yes. '''Hanazuki: '''You're...going to teach me...everything? '''Sleepy: '(Trots over hillside) What an honor! Yurizuki hasn't had a student in a thousand years! 'Kiazuki: '''How'd YOU get here? '''Sleepy: '''Even explosions can wake up a sleep expert like me. '''Hanazuki: '''Hehe...yeah, my fault. But wow! A real teacher at last! When do we start? '''Yurizuki: '(Takes Hanazuki's hand and walks her down a path) Sooner than you realize. '''And there you have it! That's Test Day! Follow or comment on this blog if you like my fanmade episode transcripts! Thank you and goodbye! Category:Blog posts